Life with you
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: No yaoi or pairngs. Knowing why Kai is making a break for it while the others celebrate their victory, Mr.Dickenson makes Kai an offer he knows the young Russian can't refuse. Mainly friend/family fic with Kai and Mr.D.


Document Opened: 04/12/2010, 04:38am.

Authors Note:  
I'm actually excited to get this fic started. Especially with the stress lately.

There are no pairings or yaoi or non-con in this fic. I like ukeKai yaoi fics but this plot just doesn't call for anything like that.

This takes places at the end of season one. So **spoilers** for that if it has not been seen.  
Kai is going to be the same age as the others here. Originally he is but for some reason the English anime put him a year older than the others.

Look up Kai Hiwatari on wikipedia if you want proof. That's where I found it out.  
While you're there and if you are a fan. Wiki, Final Fantasy 7. What that game was supposed to be still cracks me .

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Someone named Takao does.

* * *

The dual haired boy had a frown stuck to his face as he set about packing his bag while the others continued their victory downstairs in the hotel's dining hall.

The group photo had been done and cheers were spread around from fans and the other teams. Mainly for the others, most of them were still mad at him for what he pulled against them less than two weeks ago. He couldn't blame them.

He picked up the pace wanting to be done and gone before anyone of the others came back. He couldn't find much of a reason to celebrate now. With both Boris and his _grandfather_ going to prison, he knew the only thing waiting for him now were court trials and possible custody cases. There would be enough evidence to where they didn't need him, it wasn't as if either of them would be put away for long anyway, he added bitterly.

The police would try and track him down but soon enough, his case would get thrown into an unsolved missing persons stack and they would move on. He knew this from experience.

Normally, they would be leaving in the morning but he didn't plan to stay that long.  
He knew Max was heading back to America with the All-starz and his mother, Rei was leaving with the White Tigers back to his village and Kenny, Tyson and his father and grandfather were going back to Japan.

Pausing for a moment, he'd have to pick somewhere other than here to stay. Russia would not be safe for him. His Grandfather probably wanted his head. He could only wonder how long it would be until he was disowned by the man entirely.

With a weary sigh, he removed the medal from his neck and looked at it blankly for a moment before setting it inside of his bag beside the group photo that had been taken earlier.

Zipping it up, he swung it over his shoulder. He made a quick check to ensure that Dranzer was still in place, that done, he left the without looking back.

* * *

Heading down the stairs, he could still hear the loud chattering from the other bladers. At least the dining hall was out of view of the stairs. Making his get away easier.  
The championships were done and the others wouldn't need him anymore. There was no point in even saying good bye. Even though he had been expecting this for a few days now, it still left a pang in his heart but survival came first.

No one seemed to notice as he as walked out of the hotel lobby into the cold evening air.

* * *

He hadn't been paying much attention, being absorbed by what to do next, it had taken a moment to realize someone was calling his name. Being on the third and bottom step of the hotel's steps, he refrained from a growl as he was so close to getting away.

"Kai, my boy. Shouldn't you be in there with the others?" asked, noticing the boys form tense for a moment. He was also not blind to the bag the dual haired boy had either. It seemed his tip-off was correct.

"It's too noisy in there." He responded without turning around to look at the older man who was adjusting his round glasses. Before could say anything else, Kai looked over his left shoulder abruptly at the man. "Why is it you're out here?" It sounded snappier than he meant it too but in his defense, _was_ holding up his get away.

If his tone bothered the BBA chairman then it didn't show on the mans face. Instead he wore his warm trademark smile and closed the small distance between them and stood beside the smaller teen.

"I know what you're doing and I have come to offer you a proposition." He knew the boy was going to try and evade something dangerous. He had felt bad for him since he knew where Kai had spent some of his young life and the circumstances surrounding it.

Kai only raised an eyebrow halfway. Allowing the man to continue. He doubted that their was anything he could offer him to make him change his mind.

"Kai, I want you to return with us to Japan..."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Any tips on writing 's character would be appreciated.  
Same goes for Kai.

Done: 04/12/2010, 02:30pm.


End file.
